catsofclansfandomcom-20200216-history
WindClan's Border
This is where WindClan cats usually do border patrols. They share a border with RiverClan. Chat Cloudstar led Mudpaw to the border, and looked out over the thick forest that was RiverClan. "This is the border we share with RiverClan," she explained. She walked over and sniffed around, then added a fresh mark to the border. Mudpaw took in a deep breath. "Fishy. Who would want to eat Fish?" Mudpaw glanced around at the other territories. Cloudstar purred in amusement. "I quite agree with you, but RiverClan sure do love them. Now, I wish to show you the border that will bring us to the Horseplace, which is neutral territory. We must travel along the banks of the lake to reach Horseplace." Cloudstar flicked her tail, and led Mudpaw down to the shore of the lake. The silvery blue water lapped at the sandy shore, and rippled along the surface as dragon flies jumped about. Cloudstar explained gatherings, and how the different patrols worked. "When you bring prey back to the camp, you must always be sure that the elders and queens are fed first, and you must never eat while out hunting." she meowed. "I got it. So after everyone is fed we get to eat." Mudpaw said, memorizing the words. "That's right." Cloudstar nodded. After traveling along the lake shore for a few more minutes, they reached the border that separated WindClan's territory from the Horseplace. "Like I said before, Horseplace is neutral territory, meaning it doesn't belong to one Clan. That structure over there is a twoleg nest." she nodded towards a small, white farm house. Next the house was a huge pasture, and in this pasture, were large beasts with long legs, muscular bodies, long faces, large eyes, and wispy tails that flicked flies away. "Those animals in the fenced area are called horses. Twolegs ride on their backs. They would never attack intentionally, but you should always watch out for their hooves." Mudpaw stepped next to Cloudstar, gazing at the creatures. "Do they ever come loose?" "The fence goes on for a long time," she explained, nodding towards the direction behind the farmhouse. "They are enclosed in a smaller fence now, but the twolegs let them loose into the much larger fenced-in field. The only time they ever come out of that pasture, is when they go into their nest," she nodded towards a dull, wooden reddish structure near the fence; a barn. "Or when the twolegs are out riding them." Mudpaw nodded. "Do we only share borders with Riverclan?" Cloudstar shook her head. "The border with ThunderClan is further up that way," she nodded towards the direction they had just traveled in. (Oops, I messed up. Pretend that the place they visited first was the ThunderClan border, because RiverClan territory is across from the horse place) "Just across Horseplace lies RiverClan territory. Mudpaw padded out to the Riverclan Border. "So this is Riverclan?" Mudpaw asked, staring at the streams. Foxpaw comes and stalks a bird. She takes a deep breath, then looked at it. She pounced on it and clawed it. "Hi, Mudpaw. What are you doing here? Oh, you are seeing the territories, with Cloudstar, aren't you?" She gazed up at Cloudstar "Yes, Foxpaw. Ummm... Cloudstar, can I talk to her privately?" Mudpaw looked at her paws. "What's wrong, Mudpaw?" Foxpaw whispered "I had a vision." Whispered Mudpaw back, fear growing in her eyes. "I can tell your in fear! What is it about?" Foxpaw asked Mudpaw stared deep into Foxpaw's eyes. "I know you have a crush on Cedarkit. I wont try to tear you two apart. But, I had a horrible vision of Sneerkit attacking Cedarkit. Is this what Silverkit warned us about?" "I think so." Foxpaw's light blue eyes turned to icy blue. (I got bored so i made silverkit-http://bloodclaw2.deviantart.com/art/Silverkit-s-death-197226724 Sad, isn't it??? Turn the filter off, there really isnt that much blood.) Mudpaw looked down. "She was murdered." "By who??" FOxpaw asked (By the way, it won't let me see it. :( ) Mudpaw closed her eyes. "The cat, is unknown at the moment. But that gash in her throat is a clue." Tui padded in her eyes narrowed (Yea it wouldn't let me see it either! D: - Adder) (Turn off the filter, Or i'll reupload a different version.) Foxpaw mewed, "Yea, i think you are right." ( I did. ) Mudpaw pricked her ears. "I hear something." She spun around and saw Tui. Tui growled at her "What are you doing here!" she growled "anyway I saw a kit being killed one day although why should I tell you!?" Mudpaw flicked her tail. "This is WINDCLAN territory." "So how cares I am free to do what I like" Tui growled (Make your own account THEN try to see it.) Foxpaw growled. "Nobody talks to my sister like that!" She pinned Tui down. "What do you want and who are you?" Tui kicked her off "Stay off! I'm already sad enough how would you like it if your sibling was killed!?" Mudpaw narrowed her eyes. "I never thought of that. Did you know Sneer?" Tui let out a snort "Yea he challenged everyone and lost" Mudpaw shook her head. "Not what I meant. So, who is your sibling?" "La that was his name he wasn't killed by Sneer he was killed by Gaara" Tui mewed "Aow!" Foxpaw mewed as she hit a tree stump Tui sighed and helped Foxpaw up Mudpaw tipped her head. "Garra? Who's he?" "I've heard of him. He is cruel and mean, and he kills almost any cat in his way!" Foxpaw yowled Mudpaw blinked. "Tui, leave our territory, NOW." Tui growled at her and jumped in the river splashing Mudpaw Tui caught a fish and dropped it in front of Foxpaw then padded by Mudpaw and whispered to her "IDIOT!" then padded away Mudpaw picked up the fish. "Uh, so do we put this in the fresh-kill pile now?" Sparrowpaw padded iin and saw Mudpaw with a fish "I didn't know you were half RiverClan!" Mudpaw shook her head. "Nope, I'm not Riverclan. A cat named Tui caught it for me." (Was she calling Fox or Mud an idiot?) "Lets take it to the fresh-kill pile" Foxpaw mewed (Mud)Sparrowpaw mewed "Sure mudpaw! Anyway guess what I caught!" She mewed pointing to the huge black snake that sneered at them before Mudpaw stared at the snake. "Wow." "Black... Sneerkit is black... The snake sneered... SNEERKIT!" Foxpaw yowled Sparrowpaw stared at them "YOU GUYS ARE CRAIZEH" Sparrowpaw mewed Mudpaw felt the world slipping away. Blood scorched her gaze. Silverkit's dead body appeared in the vision. Why do you HAVE to remind me? She thought. Foxpaw mewed "Sorry." Mudpaw pulled Foxpaw aside. "Do you think, that Sneerkit knows?" "Maybe. Should we go ask?" Foxpaw mews Mudpaw shook her head. "No way. Does he know that we are.....special?" A random voice come out of no where "HELP! TODD!" ( Talking kitty 10 2 of 2 X3) Mudpaw tipped her head. "What was that?" Sparrowpaw yawned "I don't know! Come on lets get out of here" and padded away Mudpaw followed Sparrowpaw, Fish in jaws. "Come on, Foxpaw." Foxpaw ran along with Mudpaw Later Sneerpaw walked wairly near the Border. Yew is waiting for me. Yew padded up, looking crazed as normal. "Yew, we need to talk." ---- "What do you want?" Darkpaw growled Sneerpaw looked over at Twolegplace. "Foxfire is so mean towards us, isnt she?" (He's trying to smooth talk Darkpaw into being glared. :3) (I can tell :3) Darkpaw growled. "Why are we talking about fox-dung?" (I was about to make Darkpaw cuss XD) Sneerpaw circled Darkpaw. "I have a plot forming. Yew, Frostflash, Shadow, and Porcipine are helping me. We could use you to help get rid of Mudheart and Foxfire." Sneerpaws gaze rested on him. "Will you help?" "I don't care about getting rid of Mudheart. But i'll do what it takes to get rid of Foxfire." Darkpaw said. Sneerpaws eyes glowed a fierce flame. "Excellent. Now to find Frostflash." "Well, you've found me." A voice said. "What do you want, sons?" "To talk." Said Sneerpaw. "About the plot." Category:WindClan